Dramatique?
| 포맷 = | 녹음 = | 장르 = | 언어 = 영어 & 일본어 | 길이 = 4분 3초 | BPM = | 레이블 = GEORIDE | 작사·작곡 = GOATBED | 작사가 = | 작곡가 = | 프로듀서 = | 편곡 = GOATBED | 판매량 = | 이전 번호 = | 이전 곡명 = | 이번 번호 = | 다음 번호 = | 다음 곡명 = }} Dramatique?은 《DRAMAtical Murder》의 PV곡중 하나로 1차 PV에 사용된 노래이다. 드라머더의 사운드트랙 앨범에는 본 노래가 수록이 되지 않았으나 이토 카나코의 5번째 정규 앨범 「spark!」에 히든곡으로 수록되었다. 듣기 DRAMAtical Murder OST - Dramatique?|Dramatique? 가사 가사 출처는 이곳 영어 & 일본어= Jumping out 空ヘ Tuning in 今すぐ Jamming out 強く Changing it 未来を Jumping in 海へ Tuning out 今すぐ Jamming in 強く Clap your hands 未来へ I can go on a step for my dreams, for your dreams I can go on a jive for my dreams, for your dreams Now leave it to me I can go deep glide for my lust, for your lust Now leave it to me I can go deep dive for my lust for you I just wanna be dramatic life at all the time and with you Now it leave it to me I can go deep glide for our destiny Driving in いつも Bringing off 迷わず Drifting on そして carry it off 信じて Driving off 時に Breezing on　みつめて Drifting off そして Clap your hands 光へ I can go on a step for my dreams, for your dreams I can go on a jive for my dreams, for your dreams Now leave it to me I can go deep glide for my lust, for your lust Now leave it to me I can go deep dive for my lust for you I just wanna be dramatic life at all the time and with you Now leave it to me I can go deep glide for our destiny (x2) |-| 독음 (한국어)= Jumping out 소라에 Tuning in 이마스구 Jamming out 츠요쿠 Changing it 미라이오 Jumping in 우미에 Tuning out 이마스구 Jamming in 츠요쿠 Clap your hands 미라이에 I can go on a step for my dreams, for your dreams I can go on a jive for my dreams, for your dreams Now leave it to me I can go deep glide for my lust, for your lust Now leave it to me I can go deep dive for my lust for you I just wanna be dramatic life at all the time and with you Now it leave it to me I can go deep glide for our destiny Driving in 이츠모 Bringing off 마요와즈 Drifting on 소시테 carry it off 신지테 Driving off 토키니 Breezing on 미츠메테 Drifting off 소시테 Clap your hands 히카리에 I can go on a step for my dreams, for your dreams I can go on a jive for my dreams, for your dreams Now leave it to me I can go deep glide for my lust, for your lust Now leave it to me I can go deep dive for my lust for you I just wanna be dramatic life at all the time and with you Now leave it to me I can go deep glide for our destiny (x2) |-| 한국어= 뛰어내려 하늘에 조절해 지금당장 뛰어내려 강하게 바꾸어 미래를 뛰어들어 바다에 무시해 지금당장 뛰어들어 강하게 박수를 쳐 미래에 나는 네 꿈을 위해, 내 꿈을 위해 첫발을 내딜 수 있어. 나는 네 꿈을 위해, 내 꿈을 위해 춤을 출 수 있어. 이제 내게 맡겨. 나와 너의 욕망을 위해 깊게 미끄러져가. 이제 내게 맡겨. 너를 위해 나의 욕망을 물에 잠굴 수 있어. 난 언제나 너와 함께 드라마틱한 삶을 보내고 싶어. 이제 내게 맡겨. 우리의 운명을 위해 깊게 미끄러져가. 몰아넣어 언제나 떠나가 못잡겠어 떠돌아 그리고 할 수 있어 믿어 떠나가 때에 데려와 바라봐 잠에 빠져 그리고 박수를 쳐 빛으로 나는 네 꿈을 위해, 내 꿈을 위해 첫발을 내딜 수 있어. 나는 네 꿈을 위해, 내 꿈을 위해 춤을 출 수 있어. 이제 내게 맡겨. 나와 너의 욕망을 위해 깊게 미끄러져가. 이제 내게 맡겨. 너를 위해 나의 욕망을 물에 잠굴 수 있어. 난 언제나 너와 함께 드라마틱한 삶을 보내고 싶어. 이제 내게 맡겨. 우리의 운명을 위해 깊게 미끄러져가. (x2) 영상 『DRAMAtical Murder』 第1弾PV|DMMD 1차 PV 분류:DRAMAtical Murder의 사운드트랙 분류:PV곡